In general, a razor serves to shave hair of the face, such as fine hairs, beards, sideburns, etc., and is composed of a handle for gripping and a razor blade cartridge having a razor blade to perform shaving in contact with the skin. There are a replaceable razor in which the handle and the cartridge are separable and an integrated razor in which the handle and the cartridge are integrated with each other.
The razor blade cartridge usually includes a dual blade as a combination of two razor blades and, in recent years, triple and more blades are used.
For example, when a razor blade cartridge having two razor blades is mounted to the razor, one razor blade will primarily shave long body hair and, thereafter, the other razor blade will shave the primarily shaved body hair to a shorter length, assisting a user in maintaining a smooth shave.
In addition, in the case of a reusable razor that is widely used at home, it may be semi-permanently used via replacement of only a razor blade cartridge. Most users except for persons who have thick facial hair or a thick beard can normally use the razor for 30 days.
Considering a shaving procedure using the conventional razor as described above, usually, the user will first apply soap or shaving foam to the face and then hold the handle constituting a body of the razor with one hand to shave the beard or hair with a razor blade by moving the razor blade downward along the facial contour.
However, in the conventional razor, on the basis of a specific region of the face, i.e. the jaw of the face, it is adapted to be oriented upright to perform shaving via downward movement thereof when shaving the upper jaw and also adapted to be oriented upside down to perform shaving via upward movement thereof when shaving the lower jaw. Therefore, the user will have no great difficulty when shaving the upper jaw, but will experience inconvenience due to a constrained motion because the user has to hold the razor upside down when shaving the lower jaw.
In addition, such a constrained hand motion of the user who shaves by repeatedly moving the razor upward in a state in which the user holds the razor upside down causes deterioration in shaving performance.
In particular, since the constrained hand motion causes the razor blade to move askew rather than moving straightly, there is a problem in that the user nicks their skin with the razor blade. This consequently causes a vicious circle of bacteria invasion and skin damage due to the cut skin.
Reference is now made to Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0127018 of the related art, which discloses a disposable dual blade razor in which two cartridges, each of which receives a razor blade, are arranged at one side of a handle and attached to each other in two layers such that the razor blades fitted in the respective cartridges are arranged to face each other and oriented in opposite directions.
The razor of the related art as described above, however, exhibits considerable deterioration in shaving performance and has a risk of the user getting a cut on the skin by one razor blade while the other razor blade is shaving hair due to an arrangement in which the two razor blades facing each other are separately provided and come into close contact with each other.
In another example, reference is made to Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0764860, which discloses a rotating type razor and a shaving method using the same. The disclosed rotating type razor includes a first set of razor blades each having a surface defining a first plane, a second set of razor blades each having a surface defining a second plane, a short neck portion having a first end attached to a razor head and a second end, and an open cylindrical handle attached to the second end of the short neck portion, and the first and second sets of razor blades are coupled to the razor head.
The razor of the related art as described above allows the user to perform shaving by moving the razor head in symmetrical directions using the first set of razor blades and the second set of razor blades without orienting the razor upside down. This configuration, however, suffers from deterioration in shaving performance due to poor contact between the razor blades and the skin and has difficulty in providing reliable fixing of the razor blades.